


Birthday Tradition

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Memory, Spanking, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recorded memory reignites an old tradition. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Tradition

It was Anakia’s twenty-third birthday. Her girlfriends had thrown her a surprise party Anakia had known about for a month. It was a group of ten or so, her closest friends including Jim, her boyfriend. Jim was a handsome guy with short blond hair and brown eyes and lots of freckles. He was a year her junior, which some in Anakia’s family would have balked at had they known. She wasn’t certain he was ‘the one’, but he was nice and attentive and they got along well.

One of her friends, probably Lucy, had unearthed some old home videos of Anakia’s previous birthday parties. In the one playing right now, Anakia was turning six. She had on a cute yellow and white birthday dress that was already grass stained. A bit of frosting was smeared on one cheek. All of Anakia’s friends ‘awwed’ at the cuteness. Anakia tried to avoid blushing.

Then a phrase from the past caught her attention and Anakia was thrust into a vivid memory.

“It’s time for the birthday spanking!”

It was Anakia’s Uncle Roy. Uncle Roy had said this in response to her having thrown a fistful of grass into the hair of her second cousin Mark.

Anakia’s heart stopped suddenly, then restarted emphaticly. Her ears were hot and her legs had turned to jelly.

“Yeah!” chimed in a second voice, Anakia’s sister. “Mark should do it.”

Mark had just finished brushing the grass from his hair. He looked up at Anakia, his scowl turning to a grin. He started toward her and the birthday girl turned and ran. But Mark was eleven, and Anakia’s newly six-year-old legs were no match for his. He had a hand around her upper arm in no time and was dragging her toward a blue plastic chair.

“No cousin, no!” Anakia begged to the chuckles of the gathered. She could see her mother sighing and shaking her head, but definitely not coming to her rescue.

It was a tradition after all.

“Put her over you knee, boy,” Uncle Roy instructed.

Mark sat down and pulled the struggling little girl over his lap with difficulty. She squirmed and fell to the grass only to have her cousin lift her again to his lap.

“It has to be on the bare!” Anakia heard her sister shout. She felt hot in the face and protested in her shrillest voice, but the partygoers agreed.

“No cousin!” Anakia continued to beg, but to no avail. She felt her dress whisked up and then fumbling fingers grabbed the waistband of her pink panties and lowered them to the crease of her botty.

“No spankin’, please no!”

Smack!

“One!” called the crowd. It wasn’t a very hard spank.

Smack!

“Two!” That one stung, but didn’t really hurt. Anakia squirmed but Mark held her tightly.

Smack!

“Three!” Anakia heard herself ‘eek’ as her botty was stung again. She felt the warmth from her cheeks and ears spreading to her belly. A tingly feeling spread though her body.

Smack!

“Four!” The stinging in her botty mingled with the tingly warmth that ran to her thighs and chest.

Smack!

“Five!”

“Oohhh…” Anakia groaned softly.

Smack!

“Six!”

Anakia lay limply over her cousin’s lap as the sixth stinger landed. The mixed sting and tingle was strangely nice.

Anakia shook her head when she realized she’d been moaning softly. That birthday spanking had been seventeen years ago. She was surprised at how strong the memory had been. Her whole body felt hot and she was blushing terribly, both embarrassed and excited. Glancing around, she was relieved no one seemed to have noticed, they were all focused on little Anakia from long ago.

As ten o’clock rolled around, the party was cleaned up and the guests filed out. They wished her happy birthday with hugs and kisses.

She sighed when she was finally alone, free to let her mind wander back to the video. Her hands reached to her bottom and rubbed gently. A soft moan sighed through her chest.

Suddenly a sharp blow landed on her backside and Anakia jumped. Hands clamped to her bottom, heart pounding, she squealed like a little girl and spun around.

Jim smiled at her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Anakia shrieked at him. “I thought you left with the others.”

Jim kept smiling. “I saw you watching that old video.”

“What?” Anakia’s mind was spinning. Jim took her by the wrist and led her to the couch where he sat down. “Jim, what are you doing?” Anakia felt her face getting hot, her belly began to tingle.

“It’s time for a birthday spanking,” Jim replied.

“No! Jim, please no!” Anakia protested, but as her boyfriend pulled her down over his lap, she did not struggle. The tingly feeling moved to her thighs and she thrust her hips forward against his lap. Her nipples were hard. Jim’s hand lay lightly on her butt and rubbed gently. Then her skirt was lifted off her thighs, and her sheer black panties were lowered to her knees. Jim’s hand slid up her thigh.

Smack!


End file.
